<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my blood by rosalina2124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777951">In my blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124'>rosalina2124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get heated at Reggie's house on night,will Moose be there for him when he needs him the most????Lyrics<br/>Help me, it's like the walls are caving in<br/>Sometimes I feel like giving up<br/>But I just can't<br/>It isn't in my blood<br/>Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing<br/>I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something<br/>I could take to ease my mind slowly<br/>Just have a drink and you'll feel better<br/>Just take her home and you'll feel better<br/>Keep telling me that it gets better<br/>Does it ever?<br/>Help me, it's like the walls are caving in<br/>Sometimes I feel like giving up<br/>No medicine is strong enough<br/>Someone help me<br/>I'm crawling in my skin<br/>Sometimes I feel like giving up<br/>But I just can't</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning mentions of abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one</p><p>The feeling of a cool rough hand stroking my cheek causes me to look up as I realize it’s just Moose and I try to relax,I’m safe. It’s been a rough night,my dad beat me senseless tonight,Mom’s out of town,so he saw his chance with her not there to stop him. I got out of there as soon as I saw my chance,I kicked him,which distracted him enough to where I could get out the backdoor,I got down the street then once I knew it was clear,I called Moose and he came and got me. I know I can rely on him when I need it,he knows the situation with my dad,and he’s the only one I trust full heartedly to take care of me when I need it. I’m sitting in his bathroom,on the counter,he’s trying to see how bad off I am,I insisted on not going to the hospital,if I go this will all get out,and things will go to hell,I’ll go if I have to,but for now I’m not.</p><p>“Easy Reg,it’s alright guy,I got you,how bad did he hurt you”he asks carding a hand through my hair,he’s the only one that can do that other than my mom,I trust him. “I’m not sure,he grabbed me pretty hard,threw me to the ground,I know I have the cut on my cheek from his ring”I say shakily,finding the words to explain what happened,as awful as it is. “Shh,I know guy,I’m going to run you a bath,it might help you feel a little better,then I’ll clean up your cheek then you can sleep”he says squeezing my knee. I see him move over to the tub,then he starts the water,making sure it’s jsut right,not too hot,not too cold. Then he comes back over to me,and it’s time to get me undressed. Anyone else I would be opposed to them helping me,but he’s different,and I’m too tired and sore to do it myself.</p><p>I let him pull my shirt over my head,and it reveals bruising on my chest,from where he kicked me,and bruising on my wrists from where he grabbed me. “Shit guy,Reg this is bad,sorry does that hurt”he says softly as I feel him trace the bruising,which makes me flinch. “A little,I swear it normally doesn’t get this bad Moose,just she wasn’t home tonight,that’s why it got so bad”I say in a voice that sounds smaller than my 16 years,I’m scared,things went way too far tonight,I know it’ll never be the same. “I’m not going to make you,but I think you should report this in the morning,what happened tonight is not OK Reggie,he hurt you really bad”he says making eye contact with me. “I don’t know Moose,I’ll decide in the morning,I’m too tired to decide anything now”I say tiredly. </p><p>“Fair enough guy,let’s finish getting you undressed and in the tub”he says as I nod,too exhausted to say anything more. I let him help me untie my shoes,undo my pants,he leaves my boxers on for my sake,give me privacy. Then it’s time,I let him help me into the tub,and he’s right,the hot water feels good on my sore and battered body. “I’m going to let you relax for a moment guy,I’ll go put fresh sheets on the bed,then I’ll be back to help”he says squeezing my shoulder lightly as I nod. He leaves,then it’s just me,in the quietness of the late night. I try to relax,I’m safe here,I know he’ll help me however he can,but I’m still on edge a little bit. I doze off a little bit,because the next thing I know he’s shaking my shoulder gently,and I jump a little bit,startled. </p><p>“Easy guy,it’s alright Reg,you just fell asleep,I’m just going to wash you down real quick,take care of your cheek,then get you in bed”he says placing a cool hand on my cheek. “OK,I’m sorry about all of this,I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your night”I say,finally saying something for the first time in a while. “Don’t worry about it,I don’t mind guy,making sure your safe is important”he says as I see him wet a rag,then put soap on it. I let him wash me down,watching for bruises and sore spots,then it’s time to get out. He helps me,wrapping me in a towel once I’m out,drying me off. Then he hands me a T shirt and a pair of old sweats to sleep in for the night.</p><p>He turns to give me privacy and I get changed as quickly as I can,then he turns back around when I’m done. Then it’s time for my cheek,the worst part because it’s going to sting and he has to be in my space,which is hard. I hop back up on the counter and he comes over with gauze,a rag,and antiseptic. “This will sting a little guy,but we need to make sure it’s clean”he says softly placing a rough hand on mine. I let him do it,place a rag with antiseptic against my cheek,it burns like hell,but I tolerate it. Then he places gauze on it,taping it down gently,then it’s time for bed. I let him guide me into his bedroom,and he helps me get in bed,tucking me in under the covers. “Try to get some sleep guy,I’ll be here”he says lazily carding a hand through my hair as I settle on my side. Before I know it I’m out like a light,exhausted from the night’s events,knowing that I’m safe here,and we’ll figure out next steps in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homecoming king.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey homecoming queen<br/>Why do you lie<br/>When somebody's mean?<br/>Where do you hide?<br/>Do people assume<br/>You're always alright?<br/>Been so good at smiling<br/>Most of your life<br/>Look damn good in the dress<br/>Zipping up the mess<br/>Dancing with your best foot forward<br/>Does it get hard<br/>To have to play the part?<br/>Nobody's feeling sorry for ya<br/>But what if I told you the world wouldn't end<br/>If you started showing what's under your skin<br/>What if you let 'em all in on the lie?<br/>Even the homecoming queen cries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two<br/>The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realzie it’s just Moose and I try to relax. We’ve made it to morning, warm sunlight is streaming in between the blinds. I didn’t have any nightmares,which is good,I usually do after dad hits me. I did stir once,when he climbed in bed with me after he took a shower,but after settiling against him,I was out again. “It’s OK guy,it’s time to get up Reg”he says as I roll over to face him. “What time is it”I asks sleepily,I’m still a little out of it,looking at him with sleepy brown eyes. “It’s a little after 9, how are you feeling guy”he asks as I let him take my wrist in his,checking the bruising. “Sore Moose,I’m feeling kind of discombobulated,it’s all sort of surreal,it feels like a dream”I murmur taking in a shaky breath. He’s really the only one I feel like I can be open with,he gets me,he doesn’t judge.</p><p>“That’s understandable guy,I still feel like we need to get you checked out,to be safe,especially with those ribs of yours”he says carding a rough hand through my hair. “It might not hurt,but what if it gets out,that he hurt me”I say wincing,my chest really hurts,I probably have a few broken ribs. “We’ll get it figured out Reg,if you want to we can say that you got jumped guy, we’ll get you taken care of I promise”he says gently carding a hand through my hair. More than anything I don’t want this to get out,I’m known as popular and tough,if this gets out that facade gets ripped to shreds. Most everyone thinks I’m alright,that nothing is going on at home,but that’s far from the truth. I’ve been far from alright,for a while now,but I’ve been sweeping everything under the rug,playing the part,he’s the only one who knows just how vulnerable I am</p><p>“OK Moose,I trust you”I say softly as he places a hand on my cheek as I try not to flinch. He won’t hurt me,I know that,but subconciously the abuse with dad has made me jumpy,weary of touch. “You better,I’m with you 100 percent,let’s get up alright,eat something,then I’ll take you to the clinic alright”he says gently as he moves to sit up,helping me do the same with a gentle touch. I manage to stand on my own,and I get changed,I end up in a black t shirt,which is his,and my jeans and socks. He does the same,then we head downstairs. I sit at the counter,as he starts a pot of coffee,then rummages through the cabinets for cereal.</p><p>Before I know it the coffee is ready and he sets a mug in front of me,along with a bowl of cereal. He sits beside me,and I try to will myself to eat,at least drink coffee if anything. I’m nervous,I’ve never had to consider reporting before,the one other time it got this bad,Mom swept everything under the rug,after all we’re the perfect family,everything stays behind closed doors. The police did get involved,but since she didn’t want to report,nothing happened to protect me. But I know it’s in my hands now,if I tell the truth,I can get myself protected,be safe,I have more power than I think. “I’m guessing you’re a little nervous guy”he asks gently placing a cool hand on my back. </p><p>“A little,I think I need to tell the truth this time,when I report,it’s the only way this will stop,but I’m worried about everything changing”I say softly,being vulnerable. “OK,I’ll be with you every step of the way Reg,whatever you need,we’ll figure stuff out as we get there”he says rubbing my back as I nod. We manage to finish breakfast,then it’s time to go,for better or for worse. I let him help me with my shoes,because of my ribs,then after grabbing our phones,we head out. Once at the car he helps me get in,then we take off. We sit in quiet,as I lay my head against the cool window,and before I know it I’m dozing off,the last thoughts on my mind being how everything will go,and how we’ll keep me safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>